Santa Dylan Cooper
by BethanyRose1796
Summary: 'It doesn't matter because I refuse to wear it- whilst were on this topic, why are you dressed as a fat lady in a red dress with glasses? You look like my Granny on Christmas…' Christmas One-Shot :D 3


**A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOO WOOORLLD! I know most of you guys probably hate me now, because I've not updated _any _of my fics lately, but just to let you know, A) IT'S ALL TWITTER'S FAULT! I'M ADDICTED! and B) That I am planning on making a HUUUGE comeback in the new year :D**

**Anyway, I hope you'll all forgive me, seeing as I just spent the last hour writing this for you guys to say I'm sooooorrryyy :D I was feeling Christmassy and seeing as it's my first Christmas on FanFiction I thought I'd write a little one-shot for you :D**

**I am a little rusty so I understand if you all throw virtual tomatoes at me in the reviews but any kind of review would make my Christmas :D so yeah sorry if it sucks :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Middle Aged Guy Dressed as an Elf: NEXT!**

**Me: Hey Santa!**

**Santa: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas...uh..not-so-little girl! What do you want for Christmas?**

**Me: Well Have you ever heard of the show Sonny Wi-**

**Disney Exec: THAT'S HER!**

**Police: GET HER!**

**Me: Uh, sorry Santa, I gotta dash!**

**Police: AFTER HER!**

**Me: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALI-(trips over stuffed reindeer) Okay you caught me, but you will NEVER make me say it!**

**Police: Say it!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Police: Say it or Puddy-Two-Shoes gets it!**

**Me: PUDDYYYYYYY! **

**Police: Say it.**

**Me: Fine. I..don-I don't own..Sonny..With..a..Chance..YOU HAPPY NOW!**

**Police: I'm good.**

**Me: GOOD!**

**Police: ...**

**Me: Dude, this is where you would say good...**

**Police: ...**

**Me: OH JUST FORGET IT!**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Santa Dylan Cooper

SPOV

'Simply, having, a wonderful Christmas time! Laa, la la, la la!' I sang as skipped down the hallway to my dressing room. Well it wasn't exactly a skip it was more of a gallop seeing as it kinda hard to skip when you're wearing a fat suit to be dressed as Mrs Claus.

I walked into my dressing room, still humming, and heard a rustle that sounded like it was coming from behind Tawni's changing curtain thingy.

'Helloo?' No answer.

'Helloooo?' I tried again. Ah well, must have been my imagination. I went over to my vanity and set down my script from rehearsal.

'Sonny?' Came a voice from behind me.

'AAAGH!' I screamed, but when I turned round I realised it was only…

'Chad?' His head was peering round the orange curtain and I couldn't see the rest of his body, his hair looked wet so I guessed he had just taken a shower. 'What are you doing in my dressing room? More importantly, what are you doing hiding behind Tawni's curtain?'

'I had nowhere else to go!' He looked like he was about to burst into tears right there and then!

'Chad, what do you mean?' I walked over to my boyfriend and tried to pull the curtain from his grasp.

'NO! Sonny! Someone stole my clothes!'

'Stole, your, clothes?' I said in between laughs, I was in hysterics! I had to thank the guys later; of course it was them who did this! Who else would?

'It's not funny Sonny!' He whined like a five year old, which made me laugh even harder.

'Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I won't laugh anymore.' I promised as I calmed myself down.

'So why did you come here? Why not stay in your dressing room?'

'Because you're the only one who I can trust!'

'Awwwh, Chad!' I went in to hug him, but then he squealed and hid behind the curtain again. 'Oops! Sorry.' I giggled.

'So how did you even get here? You can't have run through the hallways naked?' I questioned him.

'I have a towel! And well let's just say, I had a little, help…'

* * *

_*flashback*_

_*about 15 minutes before*_

_CPOV_

'_Gotta find Sonny's dressing room, gotta find Sonny's dressing room!' I mumbled to myself as I crawled through the vents, whilst trying to keep my towel around my waist and read a map I'd stolen from one of the randoms. Did I ever mention I'm pants at geography? I stopped for a second because I thought I heard a noise, and I thought the vent was about to collapse, I also had no idea where I was, and I didn't exactly plan on landing in Mr Condor's office in just a towel. Turns out I was too engrossed in reading the map that I didn't hear her coming._

'_!'_

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!'_

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!'_

'_AAAAAAGH'_

'_AAAG-hang on a second, I'd recognise that freakishly girlish scream anywhere! Chad? GET SOME CLOTHES ON!' Zora yelled at me whilst covering hers eyes._

'_I would if I HAD SOME!'_

'_What are you talking about?' She screeched at me._

'_Oh like you don't know. This has so random written all over it!' I waggled my finger at her accusingly._

'_Honestly Chad I have no idea what you're yapping on about.' Ok, so it wasn't her._

'_Someone stole my clothes, and I need to get to Sonny's dressing room ASAP!' I explained hurriedly._

'_And…'_

'_And... I have no idea where I'm going.'_

'_So…'_

'_Are you really going to make me beg?'_

'_I was thinking about it…'_

'_Zora…'_

'_Fine! I'll help you!'_

'_Fine!'_

'_No Chad.'_

'_Okay.'_

_*5 minutes of crawling around in the vents later*_

'_Here we are! Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.' Zora pointed at the tiny window that I was supposed to climb through._

'_And how on _earth_ am I going to fit through there?'_

'_Do you want me to make you?'_

'_No ma'am!' What? The kid scares me!_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

SPOV

'So yeah, I pretty much just fell out of the vents and ran behind here.' He told me as I nodded and listened carefully.

'So all you've got is a towel?'

'Well, uh, I did find something else behind here…'

'Something of Tawni's?' As much as Chad can make anything look good, sequins _really_ aren't his thing.

'No. There was something on the rail with a note.' He told me as he handed me a gift tag which I read out loud.

'_Chad, _

_Merry Christmas._

_T, N, &G :P'_

'Well what was the tag on?' I asked him.

'It doesn't matter because I refuse to wear it- whilst were on this topic, why are you dressed as a fat lady in a red dress with glasses? You look like my Granny on Christmas…'

'Mrs Claus. For a sketch.'

'Oh- anyway, I am not wearing, this!' He gestured to something behind him that I couldn't see.

'Well show me what it is anyway.'

'No!'

'Chad Dylan Cooper either you show me what's behind you or I'll come in there myself.' I told him straight. _Man I'm starting to sound like my Mom!_

'Fine.' He moaned and closed the curtain.

'Fine!'

'Good.'

'Go- woah!' I tried to stifle my giggles again as he stuck out, from behind the curtain, a red velvet suit with fur trimmings and some black boots. 'A _Santa suit?'_

'Yes. A Santa suit!'

'Oh come on Chad, it's not that bad! Besides, what other choice do you have?' He was still hiding himself behind the curtain.

'I'll look like an idiot!'

'No you won't! Look, we'll go to the cafeteria and find out who took your clothes.' I said calmly.

'I am _not _going to the cafeteria looking like a fat, hairy guy who creeps round people's houses at night!'

'Oh Chad, I'm wearing a fat suit too!' I tried to comfort him.

'Yes but that was for a sketch! You can get changed!'

'I could but I won't… If you promise to put that on.'

'…' silence.

'You're still wet; you're going to get hyperthermia!'

'…'

'All your hair will fall out…' I crossed my fingers and hoped he'd believe that blatant lie I'd just told him.

'OKAY OKAY I'LL WEAR IT!' Bingo.

'Hey and if you wear the beard and hat too then no-one will recognise you.'

'Good point.'

* * *

*five minutes later*

'See Chad it's not that bad!' I spoke calmly as we strolled through the corridors hand in hand.

'This beard itches!' He moaned.

'Quit you're whining we're almost there.'

We got to the cafeteria and as soon as we walked in the room, everyone was looking at us.

'Hey Chad I'm just gonna go talk to Tawni a sec, you go get yourself some food.'

'Kay.'

I walked over to the Randoms' table where they were all in hysterics.

'Yeah, nice prank guys.' I joined in with the giggling, but made sure Chad couldn't hear me. 'So where's Zora?'

'Oh, she should be here any minute…now.' Nico said and they all looked towards the door.

I turned around to see Zora leading in a group of kids that looked about six or seven years old and before I knew it, Tawni had yelled.

'Hey kids! Look it's Santa!' I turned back around in time to see Chad carrying his tray of food with a scared look on his face and the kids jumping on him.

He had food all over him and kids were yelling what they want for Christmas at him.

He is _not _going to be very happy.

* * *

*one hour later*

It took me a whole hour to convince the guys to give Chad his clothes back, and to get Chad to stop complaining about the food in his beard.

Me and Chad were now both back in our normal clothes and in my dressing room. I was stood at my vanity putting my earrings back in when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

'Hey.' He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

'Hey.' I replied normally and turned to face him, his arms still wrapped around me.

'So, what do you want for Christmas?' He asked.

'Nothing.' I replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

'Huh?'

'Because everything I need, is right here.' He smiled down at me and pulled me in tighter.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. And then it hit me.

'CHAD! It's Christmas Eve! I haven't got my Mom a present yet!'

'Well it looks like were going late-night shopping then, m'lady!' He held out his hand and I grinned as I took it, and we ran off out the building into the car park.

* * *

**THE END!**

**See, I told you it was pants. Especially the ending. But whatever.**

**So go ahead, I dare you to tell me how bad it was. Or how good it was, if you're a bit backwards. Or if you just want to send out some Christmas love then hey, why not stick it in a review?**

**So yeah, I probably wont be back on here until the new year but I promise you that I will do my best to update most of my fics.**

**So anyway..**

**just a little song to get stuck in your head all night/day ;) **

**Didn't know what to get you**

**Ordinary just wouldn't do  
****  
But I just found that perfect gift for you**

**I hear church bells ringing**

Carollers are singing

Harmony with me now

You are looking so lovely

Even if the lights go out

We've got mistletoe

And firelight

On this cold December night

The snow outside

Will set the mood

**As I sing my song ...**

We've got mistletoe (mistletoe)

And firelight (and firelight)

On this cold December night

The snow outside

Will set the mood

As I sing my song for you...

Sing my song!

Sing my song for yooooouuuu.

**You're welcome ;)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**I love you guys,**

**-Beth :D**

**3**

**(see, you even get a heart, that's how much i love you, especially if you've read all my A/N drabble xD)**


End file.
